


Meant to Be

by Hot_elf



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: Sera plays a prank on the crew at Skyhold - with the best possible consequences for Eve Trevelyan and her Commander. Just some Christmas/First Day fluff to cheer us all up a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suilven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suilven/gifts).



**Meant to Be**

"Say… Is it warm in here?" Eve Trevelyan ran a hand under the tight collar of her tunic, in an effort to breathe easier. "Or is it just me?"

The Inquisition's inner circle had assembled in her private quarters for an informal First Day get together. The room was nicely decorated and the food delicious, thanks to the efforts of the kitchen staff. But the atmosphere was stifling.

"Definitely not just you." Josephine was giggling nervously, reaching for the uppermost button of her blouse. "Warm and…" She broke off, her cheeks flushing adorably.

Next to her, Blackwall cleared his throat. "If you wish to take some air, I'd be happy to escort you, my lady."

"Oh." Josephine breathed, looking slightly flustered, but not at all unwilling. "If you would… A walk along the battlements would do me good, I'm sure."

"I'm at your service. Always." Blackwall's eyes were fixed on her with such dog-like devotion that Eve had to smile.

It was hardly a secret that Blackwall was in love with Josie, and they made a cute couple. Still, why had he dared to make a move now, all of a sudden?

Eve shook her head in wonderment. And damn it, why was she so hot? And why couldn't she take her eyes off Cullen, who was talking to Cassandra at the other side of the room? Why couldn't she stop her mind from conjuring up those images of Cullen taking off that pristine white shirt he was wearing, baring his strong body to her touch? His skin looked so smooth and golden… What would it feel like to run her hands over it, to feel the heat underneath, to-

Just then, Cullen raised his head and glanced in her direction, and Eve gasped involuntarily. The look in his eyes… It was like an electric shockwave straight to her very core, and she was _tingling_ , all over, faint with need. And while she had undoubtedly harboured feelings for her handsome Commander for quite some time now, this was definitely a step beyond normal.

Nor was she the only one afflicted. Blackwall and Josie were making for the door, hand in hand, as if they couldn't bear to let go of each other. Leliana seemed completely fascinated with the long smooth line of Cassandra's throat. And Cassandra in turn was fidgeting nervously whenever Leliana got too close to her, as if she was trying to come to terms with some unfamiliar emotion assailing her. Varric was staring out of the window, very quiet, not at all like his usual cheerful self.

Only Dorian seemed unaffected, watching the whole scene from a corner with undisguised amusement. He was approaching her now, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Inquisitor. I wonder, how much mulled wine did you have?"

"Just a glass or two." Eve frowned. "I assure you I can hold my liquor. But there's something going on here and-"

"Indeed. And I wonder if it has something to do with the spices. And with the absence of our lovely Sera." Dorian's lips were twitching. Clearly, he found the situation exceedingly funny.

"You think she doctored the wine?" Eve almost mewled at another sudden rush of heat between her legs, when Cullen shifted from one leg to the other, making the muscles in his back ripple. "But she didn't even show up tonight. Claimed she had urgent Jenny business to do."

"You're wondering about Sera." Cole appeared next to her, as if from thin air, looking concerned. "She asked me to put the powder into the wine. She said it would make everyone have a good time. Was that wrong?"

"Not wrong, no." Dorian was grinning openly now, and Eve felt a strong urge to slap him. "I bet some of us are in for a _very_ good time tonight."

"Not you, though, it seems." Eve grit her teeth. It was maddening to see how cool and collected he seemed. "Why are you unaffected, Dorian?"

"Oh, please, my dear." Dorian sounded almost bored. "You forget that I spent several summers in Minrathous, attending countless soirees among Tevinter's best and most bloodthirsty. I've ingested every antidote known to man, and one of them has probably rendered me immune to this little concoction Sera has been feeding you. It's a pity, really." He sighed theatrically. "Though I have to admit, watching you all does have its charms, too."

She followed his gaze over to the window, where Vivienne was trailing an appraising hand along the Iron Bull's massive upper arm, as if to gauge his strength. Bull was shivering all over, his horned head bent in submission, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

"Oh dear." Eve didn't really want to know more. "What do we do now?"

"Well, the logical course would be to break up this little gathering as quickly as possible." Solas' voice, icy and disapproving, cut through the haze in her head like a steel blade. "Whatever you intend to do, I'm taking Cole away, Inquisitor. It's bad enough that he's been used to put this _prank_ into action. He really shouldn't be forced to witness the ensuing depravity." He stalked off, motioning for Cole to follow.

"Oh come on, everyone. Lighten up." Vivienne's high, tinkling laugh made the hairs on Eve's arms stand up. Or was she just so tense by now? It was hard to tell.

"I shall retire to my room," Vivienne announced regally. "And you…" She turned to Bull who had all but dropped on his knees. "You will take me there and see to my needs. After you've had a wash." She wrinkled her nose daintily, but there was no mistaking the eager look in her eyes.

"Right, ma'am. Sorry ma'am." Bull followed her out of the room without delay.

"What is going on here?" Leliana had finally caught up, making her way over to Eve with Cassandra at her side. "Inquisitor?"

Eve quickly summed up the situation for her, with a little help from Dorian. She was finding it increasingly hard to focus, what with the way the candlelight was making Cullen's hair shine like gold, and Maker, look at those thighs! She would have to have a word with him about wearing such tight pants, because really, they were affecting her ability to think clearly.

"That little brat." Leliana's lips had set in a thin line, but there was a fine sheen of perspiration on her forehead, and Eve had never seen her move like she did now, in a slow, sensuous, slither. "Cassandra. Will you help me look for her? I think this calls for a thorough questioning."

"I… Yes. I'll come with you." Cassandra rather pointedly avoided Eve's gaze, as the two of them headed out.

"Well, I ought to be off, too." Dorian smiled conspiratorially. "Varric?"

The dwarf turned an absent-minded stare on him. "Yes?" There was a deep sadness in his voice, and while he, too, looked a little ruffled, he hadn't looked at anyone in the room twice. _Why would he? She's not here._

"Come, my friend. Let's have a drink together." Dorian extended an arm. "It will help you forget."

Varric acquiesced with a nod, uncharacteristically subdued. Eve watched him leave with Dorian, her heart aching for him.

And suddenly they were alone – just her and Cullen. Cullen, who had been staring at her with undisguised longing, but hadn't made a move. Of course not. He would never-

"Inquisitor. Eve." Cullen's voice was trembling with the strain of keeping control, and he took several steps closer to her, as if pulled by invisible strings. "I… I ought to leave as well."

She hesitated, unable to speak. She wanted to tell him to stay, because, Maker, she was _burning_ with need for him, for his kiss, for his embrace, but she couldn't say the words, because she was so horribly afraid to scare him off, even now. And yet, she would never forgive herself if she missed this opportunity to tell him-

"Eve?" Another step closer, and he was reaching out to touch her arm, just the faintest brush of his hand against her skin.

But that single touch killed every last ounce of restraint she had. Suddenly she was in his arms, reveling in the firmness of his hand on her back. The moment his mouth found hers, she forgot how to breathe, forgot about everything but him. He tasted so amazing, and his lips were so soft and warm, and she opened up without thinking, allowing him to deepen the kiss, which he did with a rough, almost desperate groan. Eve had wondered for so long what their first kiss would be like – in the rare moments when she'd allowed herself to hope there would be one – but nothing could have prepared her for the passionate rawness of it, the fierceness with which he claimed her, the sheer naked intensity of it all.

Her fingers scrambled for purchase on his wide chest and she was pretty sure she was _whimpering_ , when he suddenly pulled back, panting hard. "Eve, no. This is not how it should be."

"What… but why… I thought…" She was too dizzy to come up with a coherent answer right away, and the sight of him, his lips bruised from their kiss, his eyes feverish with want, did nothing to restore her sanity.

"Not like this, Eve. Not just because of some potion that imp added to our wine. It wouldn't be right." He was visibly struggling to hold back, his hands clenched into fists, but he kept control and she had to admire his restraint even as she cursed it internally.

Taking a deep breath, Eve forced herself to collect her thoughts. "But, Cullen… From what I know of such potions, they do lower inhibitions, yes. But they don't actually change who you're attracted to in the first place. They can't make you act against your true desires. Look at Varric. So, if you-" She raised her head, meeting his eyes. "It's not just the wine in all probability, is all I'm saying."

"No, it isn't." Cullen was blushing, but he returned her gaze steadily, without flinching. "I… I've wanted this for a very long time. What about you?"

"Definitely not just the wine." Eve's heart was beating so wildly in her chest she was sure he had to hear it.

"Then, maybe… " Cullen's smile was shy, but there was no hesitation in his touch when he embraced her again. "Maybe this is meant to be, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you for suilven for organizing the CMDA Secret Santa gift exchange. Hugs and thanks to Josie Lange for betaing this for me.


End file.
